Icy Wishes
by BringingYaoiBack
Summary: Vegeta has a special gift for Goku this Christmas! Fluffy holiday fic, Kakavege. For The Childish Maya!


Goku fidgeted at the crowded table, trying to listen to his friends chatter around him, but too distracted by keeping watch on the doorway to the dining room. Even though the Christmas party had started hours ago, Vegeta had still not shown up. Instead he was elsewhere, keeping his energy hidden much to Goku's chagrin. Krillin was telling a story about Marron, Goku nodding along as if he was the slightest bit interested. There was still no Vegeta in the doorway. Goku popped a cupcake into his mouth so no one would get suspicious.

It wasn't important that Vegeta show up to the party. He had always been unsociable, so it should have been no surprise that he didn't make an appearance now. So what if the party was at his house and he'd have to exercise minimal effort to attend? Vegeta was stubborn and moody. He'd probably ruin the good vibe everyone else was having anyway.

But Goku still watched the door. He was surrounded by his family and friends, but he was waiting for someone who clearly wasn't coming. They had been spending more time together lately, filling the void of an empty house with more training—perhaps that was why he had expected Vegeta to be there. The growing feelings of camaraderie between them were now pangs in his gut without his comrade. He ate a cookie to see if that helped. It did not.

"Is everything alright, Goku? You're a little distant, buddy." Yamcha leaned in closer to him, whispering in his ear, "Is it because of Chi-Chi? Should we leave? Is it still too weird?"

Goku forced out a laugh and a smile for his friend. "Nah, not at all! I'm just thinkin' about which dessert I want next!"

"Oh! I bet Bulma still has something really good stashed away in the kitchen for later!" Yamcha laughed and slapped him on the back a few times. Any comment about food usually tricked his friends into forgetting whatever they were originally saying to him.

"Mm, I'm just gonna go peek!" Standing and giving Yamcha a thumbs up and a wink that implied there was a great secret between the two of them, Goku headed for the kitchen.

Once in the safety of solitude, he sighed and let his shoulders slump. No Vegeta, but there was a giant box sitting neatly wrapped in cellophane on the middle of the kitchen table. He could smell the sweet scent of fresh fruit and vanilla—the perfect distraction to take his mind off the missing Vegeta. Tugging at the plastic, he tried removing it without leaving too much evidence that it had been tampered with.

"She'll never forgive you if touch that cake."

Goku nearly jumped out of his skin. Slapping the wrapping back against the box, he turned to the deep voice, attempting to cover both his shock and excitement.

"Hn, there's enough food out there to feed an army and you still want more?" Vegeta crossed his arms with a smirk, snow dripping from his coat as he moved.

"You eat just as much as me!" Getting insulted after waiting for Vegeta all night was not the greeting he wanted. Even if he should have suspected as much.

But instead of more insults, there was just jovial laughter. Uncrossing his arms and beckoning Goku to follow him, Vegeta walked out the back door to the kitchen. With a frown, Goku followed—if only to get an explanation for where Vegeta had been all night and why he was suddenly in a good mood. He followed into the crisp night, rubbing his arms over his thin sweater, but too intrigued to turn back for his jacket.

"There's something I want to show you, Kakarot." He sped off into the night, not bothering to look if Goku would follow.

Of course he didn't need to. Goku leapt into the air after him without hesitation, curious to what had captured Vegeta's attention. A mixture of jealousy that it had been more important than spending time with Goku at the party and excitement that Vegeta wanted to share something with him coiled in his stomach. Watching the scenery beneath them, the twinkling lights of decorations casting shimmering colors on the falling snow. The city gave way to forests and then to barren fields and into rocky slopes.

Vegeta didn't speak during their flight, but that was fine. He was here and he had thought of Goku enough to lead him on this journey. Stomach twisting again, he stole a glance at Vegeta before quickly averting his eyes back to the scenery. His cheeks were burning, but that was from the cold wind in his face. His body felt warm, but that was his energy swirling around him. His chest felt tight, but that was too many sweets. Or not enough. Definitely food related though.

So focused on looking elsewhere, he hadn't noticed Vegeta landing until he flew over him. Making a quick turn, he landed with a sheepish grin next to Vegeta.

"I can't keep your attention for more than five minutes?"

"I—!" Vegeta had already walked ahead, leading him into a hole in the rock wall before them. Goku jogged to catch up, falling in stride with Vegeta with a pout. "I was just tryin' to figure out where we were!" It could have been the truth.

"Hmph. Well we're here." Vegeta stopped and held up his hand. A reddish ball of ki coalesced in his palm and he threw it forward into the darkness.

Following the trajectory of the orb, Goku's eyes widened at the sight it light up. The cavern they were in was much larger than he had guessed, but what commanded his attention was a delicately carved ice sculpture depicting their first meeting. There was Vegeta crouched atop a rock, sneering down at the statue of Goku. He stepped forward in awe, circling the large artwork, marveling over the details put into its creation.

"Ya made this?" It was breathtaking and Goku had to gently touch the curve of the large sculpture just to confirm it was real.

There was an amused snort and then another red ball of ki soared through the air to light up another display. Goku rushed over in wonderment, gaping at the scene of him giving a prone Vegeta a thumbs-up. He felt lightheaded, overly giddy Vegeta would create such beautiful art for him to see.

"I didn' know ya could do this kinda stuff!" His head swiveled between the beautiful statues and the softly smiling Vegeta.

"It's nothing." A casual shrug and the smile twisted a little. "There's one more. Do you want to see?"

"Yeah!" His mind swam with the possibilities of what the last could possibly be. Them sparring together? No other event as large as the previous two had happened—he held his breath as the light hovered through the air to illuminate the last scene.

"Vegeta…?" He forced himself to breathe, jaw agape at the sight. "What is this?" His brain felt too sluggish to comprehend what he was looking at. He stared at the two life-size figures, but couldn't interpret the meaning, couldn't grasp the intent of Vegeta's creation.

"If you don't like it then I'll blast it apart." A glowing ball of ki collected in Vegeta's outstretched palm, aimed at the statue.

"No!" Goku jumped in front of the sculpture, shielding it from damage.

Vegeta's blast dissolved and his arms folded over his chest again. His lips curled downwards and he stared at the ground.

"Please tell me what it means, Vegeta."

Dark eyes looked up to stare at the two ice figures locked in a passionate kiss. They cut back to the rock floor, eyebrow twitching as he studied his boots.

"I think it's obvious what it means."

Goku studied it again. The way his sculpture leaned down to kiss Vegeta, arms wrapped around the small frame while Vegeta's hands cupped his face tenderly. That feeling was in the pit of his stomach again and his head swam with errant thoughts. He was shocked that Vegeta felt that way. That Vegeta would ever confess any sort of emotion or feeling. That he was jealous of ice Goku.

He had no idea. If he had known this was an option he would have pursued it. He didn't have a clue why he constantly sought out the company of Vegeta—why he was happy when they were together and felt lost when they were apart.

Tearing his gaze from the sculpture, he turned to ask Vegeta more. But he was alone in the cavern. Sprinting outside, he cried for Vegeta to stop just as he was about to fly off. Vegeta wavered in the air a moment before stepping back to the ground.

"Kakarot."

"Vegeta, does this mean ya wanna be my wife?"

Vegeta's face turned red and his eyebrows furrowed in anger. Mouth open and teeth bared for an outburst, he froze and then forced out a long sigh.

"Yes, I want to be your wife."

The nervous, aching feelings bloomed in Goku's chest and he instantly closed the gap between them, smiling down shyly at Vegeta. As he stared into shining eyes, two hands gently held his face and pulled him downwards. It was so easy for his eyelids to close and his arms to slide around the curve of Vegeta's back. Even easier for his lips to sink into Vegeta's, pressing together, gently sucking and tasting. His body grew warmer, lighter—he could be flying for all he knew.

But this was right. The first thing that had felt right in years. The most right thing in his life. His arms tightened their hold, afraid it would slip away in a dream. Their mouths moved together moments more and he let out a disappointed huff when Vegeta finally pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, Kakarot." Smiling bright and amused, but eyes locked on Goku.

"Merry Christmas, Vegeta." He hadn't known this gift was the one he had been wishing for all his life.


End file.
